


Jai&Lucas-Flawless Night ;)

by sexyniallerxx



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Gay, Hot, M/M, Sex, Smut, blowjob, jai - Freeform, kiss, lucas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyniallerxx/pseuds/sexyniallerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jai&Lucas-Flawless Night ;)

Jai was on his phone, typing away, limbs sprawled out beside Lucas, who was currently softly snoring into Jai’s shoulder.  
Jai smiles, looking down at Lucas and thinking about what a beautiful human being he was.  
The thing was, Lucas knew he was beautiful, yup. He was a vain little shit!  
But Jai found it quite cute. He was hopelessly in love with Lucas.  
Jai continues using his phone when Lucas slurs in his sleep, squinting his eyes and looking up at Jai.  
“Morning, baby.” Jai kisses the top of Lucas’ head.  
“Hm, yeah…mornin’.” Lucas mumbles, snuggling into Jai’s side. “You’re so warm.”  
Jai smiles at Lucas and Lucas rubs his eyes.  
“Who ya talkin’ to?” Lucas asks.  
“The girl we were talking to yesterday on Instagram.” Jai smiles.  
“The dirty one?” Lucas smirks.  
“Yeah, her.” Jai laughs.  
Lucas smiles to himself, then wraps an arm around Jai’s waist, pulling him close…only to rub himself against Jai’s thigh.  
Jai grunts. “Seriously?”  
“Shh, I’ve got a hard on.” Lucas rolls his eyes. “And it’s your fault.”  
“How’s it my fault?” Jai asks, looking at Lucas.  
“Well, I may or may not have had a wet dream about you.” Lucas grins, winking.  
Jai shakes his head in ‘disbelief’, and turns his head away when Lucas reaches up to kiss him. “Go brush your teeth, first.”  
Jai couldn’t stand morning breath, Lucas tried kissing him on purpose just to annoy him; he always did that.  
Lucas whines but gets up nevertheless, jumping off the bed and wiggling his ass, earning a slap on the right cheek from Jai.  
Lucas giggles, running into the bathroom.  
Jai smiles to himself and puts his phone away under his pillow, popping a mint into his mouth, knowing what’s coming next.  
Lucas enters the bedroom, stark naked, winking at Jai as he licks his lips, eyeing Lucas up and down like a predator.  
Lucas lays down on top of Jai and the duvet over them, hugging Jai and burying his face in Jai’s neck.  
“I love you.” Lucas whispers.  
“Love you too.” Jai whispers.  
Lucas looks up at Jai again and frowns, making Jai frown too.  
“What’s the matter, love?” Jai asks, rubbing circles on his back.  
“I miss my Mum.” Lucas sighs heavily, kissing Jai’s neck.  
Jai’s breath becomes uneven as he puts a hand in Lucas’ hair. “Well, baby, they don’t need you so…”  
“I know, but…” Lucas begins.  
“Well, then there should be no buts involved.” Jai kisses Lucas’ temple, wanting to change the topic immediately, knowing Lucas gets sad on this subject. “Except for one but…”  
“What’s that?” Lucas asks, totally oblivious to what Jai is coming at.  
“It’s a very big but, in fact…” Jai ‘rubs his chin’.  
“Go on, tell me.” Lucas says.  
“This butt is big.” Jai smirks and grabs Lucas’ ass, squeezing his cheeks in his hands.  
Lucas lets out a whine and giggles in Jai’s neck. “Horny bastard.”  
“You can talk.” Jai scoffs.  
Lucas grinds down on Jai, making Jai hiss at the sudden pleasure. “Did you lock the door?” Jai asks, throwing his head back in pleasure.  
“Yeah, I did.” Lucas whispers, stroking Jai’s biceps. “Wanna fuck you…”  
“Shut up, bitch. I top.” Jai smirks, making Lucas whine.  
“Yeah, whatever.” Lucas responds, grinding on Jai again, this time more harder. “Can I ride you, though?”  
“Of course, baby.” Jai moans, rubbing his nose against Lucas’.  
Lucas crawls down Jai’s body and stops when he gets to Jai’s crotch.  
He looks up at Jai, making him groan. “Get on with it, you tease.”  
Lucas just laughs in response, pulling Jai’s boxers down to his ankles.  
Jai licks his lips, looking down at Lucas, seeing how close Lucas’ face is to his dick.  
Jai bucks his hips when he sees Lucas just sitting there, not doing anything.  
Lucas smirks, looking up at Jai while pinning his hips to the bed. “Patience is the key to success.”  
“Fuck off you bitch, you ain’t getting my cock if you carry on like this.” Jai says.  
Lucas frowns. “Sorry Daddy.”  
Jai feels his cheeks heat up and he laughs nervously. “What the hell, Lucas. You did not just-FUCK!”  
Lucas makes Jai moan as he takes all of Jai’s cock inside his warm mouth.  
“Oh, gosh…” Jai whispers loudly, resting his hands in Lucas’ hair. “So good.”  
Lucas moans, sending vibrations to Jai’s cock and making him shiver.  
“Ugh…Lucas, fuck.” Jai bucks his hips up gently into Lucas’ mouth, not putting pressure on his head.  
Lucas smirks around Jai’s cock (if that is even possible) and winks at him, before gagging on his cock.  
Jai slows down his hip movements and Lucas pulls off, coughing and gasping for air.  
“Sorry.” Jai frowns.  
“It’s okay, isn’t it Jai Junior?” Lucas smirks while talking to Jai’s cock.  
Jai honestly sometimes thinks Lucas has escaped from a mental asylum.  
Lucas kisses the base of Jai’s cock before sucking on one of his balls.  
Jai lets out a high pitched whine and immediately blushes.  
Lucas looks up at Jai and giggles against his balls.  
“C’mon, now.” Jai whispers. “Sit on my cock.”  
Lucas lips his lips and gives Jai’s cock a kiss before crawling back and kissing Jai.  
Jai bucks his hips up, his cock rubbing against Lucas’ hard on.  
“Condom?” Lucas whispers against Jai’s lips.  
“Shit.” Jai whines. “We’ve ran out.”  
“Are you fucking serious?” Lucas grunts.  
“No.” Jai pecks his lips and giggles against them. “In the bottom drawer.”  
Lucas smiles and sits on Jai’s thighs, opening the condom wrapper cautiously before rolling it on Jai’s dick.  
Lucas positions himself above Jai’s cock, leaning down to kiss Jai while Jai slowly inserts his tip inside Lucas’ tight hole.  
“Jesus!” Lucas manages to croak out.  
“You okay?” Jai whispers against his lips.  
“Yeah…” Lucas hisses. “Go all the way in, yeah?”  
Jai slowly bucks his hips up as he grabs onto Lucas’ waist, bringing his hips down.  
Lucas slowly begins to move his ass up and down Jai’s cock, while sucking on his bottom lip lazily.  
Jai feels his eyes flutter closed as he resists the temptation to roughly thrust up into Lucas, but of course, he wouldn’t do it until Lucas says so, not wanting to ever hurt his baby; and besides, Lucas is riding Jai right now, so…  
Jai cups Lucas’ face in his hands as the kiss heats up.  
As Jai sucks on Lucas’ tongue, Lucas lets out a loud moan.  
Jai grunts in Lucas’ mouth. “Shh!”  
“Fuck, sorry…feels so good!” Lucas whines.  
“I know.” Jai gasps as Lucas picks up his pace, now beginning to slam his ass against Jai’s thighs, the slapping sound echoing their bedroom.  
Jai wraps a hand around Lucas’ cock, stroking his hand up and down.  
Lucas looks into Jai’s eyes and smiles, stroking Jai’s chest.  
“I love you so much, you know?” Jai whispers in Lucas’ ear.  
“Love you too, Jai.” Lucas moans, finding it a bit hard to move his hips up and down repeatedly.  
“Need help, baby?” Jai smiles affectionately.  
“Yes please.” Lucas can’t help but laugh.  
Jai giggles, pulling Lucas closer to him as he begins to thrust up into his boyfriend.  
“Oh!” Lucas gasps. “It feels so good, JaiBae!”  
“Stop calling me that.” Jai pinches Lucas’ hips playfully.  
“But you looooove it.” Lucas laughs.  
Jai huffs out in ‘annoyance’. “Stop laughing, I can feel it on my dick!”  
Lucas bites his bottom lip to stop himself from giggling again, but it turns into a muffled moan when Jai begins to thrust up into Lucas deep and fast.  
“Oh, God, fuck me harder!” Lucas groans.  
“I’m not God, I’m Jai.” Jai smirks.  
“Oh shut the fuck up! You know what I meant.” Lucas whines, hiding his face in Jai’s neck.  
Jai smirks and kisses under Lucas’ ear, gasping and thrusting faster and harder into Lucas.  
“I’m so close, Jai! Fuck…” Lucas moans.  
“So am I, baby, gosh!” Jai grunts, as he feels himself reaching his high. “Fuck, shit! Lucas, oh gosh!”  
Lucas looks into Jai’s eyes as he is coming down from his high.  
Jai breathes heavily, chest heaving up and down.  
Jai’s thumb rubs the wet tip of Lucas’ cock and Lucas gasps, moving his hips fast in figure eights.  
Lucas kisses Jai hard while he comes on his own and Jai’s chest, knowing that if he doesn’t kiss Jai, he will be moaning loudly, waking up Jai’s parents; and believe me, that is the last thing he wants to do before dying of embarrassment.  
“That was so good!” Lucas whispers.  
“T’was.” Jai smiles. “Let’s get cleaned up, now.”  
“I wanna go sleep. I’m tired again.” Lucas groans.  
“Carry on if you wanna get late for school, lad.” Jai raises an eyebrow.  
Lucas looks at the clock on the wall and gasps “Shit, shit shit!”, while quickly getting off Jai and running around the room.  
Jai bursts out laughing but stops when Lucas throws his boxers on his face.  
“Bitch.” Jai says.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Haha, I hope you liked it boys! Give me feedback!! Love you both <3


End file.
